Elise Riggs
Elise Riggs is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). She has appeared in every SSX game along with Kaori Nishidake, Zoe Payne and Mac Fraser. Friend(s): Eddie Wachowski (SSX Tricky& SSX 3), JP (Blur) Enemies: Marisol Diez Delgado (SSX Tricky & SSX 3), Felix Lévesque (Blur) SSX A BX rider known to be shrewd, dangerous, and beautiful. Elise's Personal Info *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5’11” *'Weight:' 120 lbs *'Age:' 23 *'Blood Type:' O– SSX Tricky A blonde and beautiful Canadian, nothing about Elise is accidental: she chooses her look, her moods, her friends, and her enemies. She's used to getting her way and will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Elise likes the rough stuff in the heat of SSX competition, and hates losing. She has a sharp and deadly sense of humor and a laugh that will chill you to the bone. *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 150 lbs *'Age:' 24 *'Blood Type:' A *'Rider Style:' BX *'Alternate Sport:' Surfing *'Motto:' "Is that it?" *'Dream Date:' Mark McGrath *'Friend:' Eddie *'Enemy:' Marisol *'Favorite Movie:' Charlie's Angels *Favorite Reading:' The Assertive Woman' *'Favorite Music:' Rock, Dance *'Favorite Course:' Tokyo Megaplex *'Favorite Trick:' La La Locke Step *'Other Hobbies:' Rock climbing, acting *'Greatest Strength:' Natural Athlete *'Greatest Weakness:' None to speak of 'Rivalry System' SSX 3 Elise has, and always will be, a force to be reckoned with on the SSX circuit. She has successfully built her snowboarding success with savvy business and modeling careers. Nothing about Elise is accidental. It\'s a pure love for the mental stimulus of big wave surfing or fresh tracks power riding that shows the kink in Elise's titanium personality. She has a passion for the outdoors and a love for the thrill matched by few others. This season has Elise evolving. With no sign of relinquishing her hard fought success within the world of SSX, Elise has set her sights on improving her riding. Rider's D'NA *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 150 lbs *'Age:' 26 *'Blood Type:' O- *'Stance:' Goofy *'AKA:' Bombshell Rider Faves *'Thing in the World':' '''Men *'Thing to Hate:' Flat places *'Place to Ride:' Elysium Alps *'Riding Partner:' Eddie Wachowski *'Riding Victim:' Marisol *'Other Sport:' Surfing *'Trick:' Frontside half-cab melon grab *'SSX Event:' Boardercross *'Secret Spot:' Smillie's Run, Whistler *'Food:' Portabello mushroom omelette *'Accessory:' Leather jacket *'Career Highlight:' Every win Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:' Thong. *'Things You Have Broken:' Multiple records. The odd nail. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' Whatever I want. *'The Word:' "Snowboarding is life, the rest is details." Text Messages * Mac's got a big mouth! Get him to eat his words! * I'll see you over on Peak 2 - once you dust Mac! * Getting in my way means war! * What's your major malfunction? SSX Blur Super modeling and building a business empire by day, shredding up the mountain and breaking records at night are all in a day's work for this SSX veteran... talk about beauty and the beast... she's both! *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight': 150 lbs *'Age:' 27 *'Blood Type:' A- *'Favorite Event:' Race *'Stance:' Goofy *'Likes:' Men *'Dislikes:' Flat places *'Trait:' Hot'n Bad *'Partner:' JP *'Rival:' Felix *'Motivation:' Keep her winning streak alive. Quotes from DJ Atomika: * Elise isn't busy kicking butt on the SSX Circuit; she's building a business empire. Sponsorships and a modeling career keep this superwoman in flight. * SSX trainers say Elise Riggs passed the preseason physical but the circuit is still buzzing with speculation about her recovery after a big wave surfing accident wreaked havoc on her ACL. * In The summer time Elise Riggs turns from shredder girl into surfer girl, but that doesn't mean she goes soft. It's nothing but big wave surfing for this girl. * Elise Riggs says she's back with a vengeance and feeling better than ever. Her ACL scare meant pulling two-a-days this preseason getting fit and focused. SSX On Tour A born self promoter, when she's out of the media's eye she gets restless. With a steady bubbling of aggression under the surface, Elise has been known to go 'on a tear' when the circuit is done. Seeking an endless stream of challenges to keep things fresh, Elise has tried her hand at launching her own 'Amazon-type' clothing line, starring in a few films (B horror, sexy female commando), dating and chewing up a long list of A list celebrity suitors, and showing a complete lack of restraint when it comes to getting into trouble. Ambitious, driven - if she's not fighting for gold on the SSX circuit she's tearing the place apart due to boredom. With skiing debuting on the circuit this year - Elise sees an opportunity to reinvent herself - and add another series of wins to her career. *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight: 155 lbs *'''Age: 28 *'Blood Type:' O- *'Stance:' Skier *'AKA:' Bombshell After the tour... Gave up everything and moved to Mexico to sell shell necklaces. Turned business into multi-billion dollar Jewelry empire. Bought Canada from Tyson - turned it into a llama farm. Relationships Eddie Wachowski Former friend of hers, it's unknown how they became friend, but she can tolerate his immature behavior. Although Eddie never made a proper appearance since his debut, her SSX 3 profile mentioned him as a friend. JP Arsenault Current friend of Elise, It's possible that she used (and possibly still) dated him. Both have similar personalities, however Elise slightly less narcissistic than JP. She's one of the few friends that JP has. Marisol Diaz Delgado Former rival of hers. It was never explained how they started to hate each other, despite being both sexy and sultry, both fight over who's more hot. Strangely enough, like Eddie, she never made a proper appearance since her debut, but mentioned in Elise's SSX 3's profile as her rival. Elise tants to her include calling her chicken legs, and calling her clothes cheap, both times she's responds with insults in Spanish. Allegra Sauvagess It was never stated in Elise's profile, but Allegra has her as her victim in SSX 3. This is mostly due that Allegra is a tomboy, and can't stand idealistic beauty. Zoe Payne Though never stated in both their profile's in the games, but it seems that Zoe, like Allegra can't stand Elise's stuck-up and psudo-narcissistic personality. While Elise can't stand Zoe's anti-conformist personality. Felix Levesque Current rival of her's, for reason's unknown. SSX(2012) Bio Even though she left The Tour, Elise refuses to leave snowboarding behind, much to the chagrin of her agent and insurers she still gets out to shred between film shoots and convention appearances. Elise has found a perfect balance in her life between acting and riding and she’s never been more content. Always searching for the next rush, Elise has recently been consumed by a new obsession: base-jumping with a wing-suit. Contour flying down a mountainside at 150km per hour delivers a rush unmatched by anything she could do on a snowboard alone and quickly Elsie realizes that she has to find a way to marry the two. Backstory Elise Riggs (cover girl of SSX) has made her way back into the SSX world after taking a break from snowboarding and pursuing other goals. 300px DNA *'Nationality:' Canadian *'AKA:' Bombshell *'Home Mountain:' Cypress, Grouse, Seymour Mountains Voice Actresses *Lucy Liu - SSX Tricky (2001) *Alaina Burnett - SSX 3 (2003) Memorable Quotes * "Remember, 2nd place is 1st loser." * "You might as well be riding backwards." Trivia *Elise's lottery purchase would be her own island. *Elise's has a pet German Shepherd called Hinna. *In Elise's pocket's?-A toonie and a loonie. *Person Elise admires most is herself. *Superhero power- Mind control. *In her SSX 3 profile, both her friend, and rival is the same in her profile in SSX Tricky, dispite the fact both Eddie and Marisol didn't make a proper apperance in SSX 3. *She is only one of 4 characters who hail from Canada. The other 3 are Psymon, Felix, and Maya. *At 5'11" Elise is the tallest female in the game. *It's possible that Elise is from somewhere in Britsh Colombia, also it's possible that Elise's father is either a former skiier, or a patroitriotic, about Canada, or both. *According to her intro quote on Alaska, she mentioned that she has 5 brothers. *She is the 2nd oldest female in the series, only being 1 year short of Seeiah in SSX Tricky. *She appears as a easter egg in a trailer for SSX: Deadly Decent, where she appears as a paint job on a helicopter. *In the January issue of EGM, Elise is confirmed as a returning character. *One of her SSX 3 bolt on's was supposed to be a thong, but since it was deemed too explicit, and it was replaced with minishorts, in the final print; however she still has clevage on one of her jackets. *Elise shared a small rivalry with Kaori in SSX 3. Reasons are unknown. Gallery Ssx2.jpg Xs surfinggirls.jpg Elise2.jpg Elise1.jpg 20080211005016.jpg elise_render_highres.jpg elise.PNG Wqqe.png Category:Characters